


A lesson in Magic

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Morgana (Merlin), F/M, Falling In Love, Magic Revealed, Nature Magic, Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Queen Gwen (Merlin), Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Morgana's acting suspiciously, and Arthur wants to know why
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 246





	A lesson in Magic

‘She’s keeping something from me! From us.’ Arthur amended, his Knights looking uncomfortable at the raised voice. Gwen sighed, brushed her hair back over her shoulder and straightened her back, into a look that Arthur would call regal. It was why she made such a perfect Queen, why the Knights bowed before her so easily.

‘We have to trust…’

‘Trust? She has Magic. She… she tried to kill the King.’ Morgana had done many bad things, but for some reason, she had come back upon his coronation. Had asked for his forgiveness, and Merlin had encouraged him to forgive her. As had Gwen.

‘Please, love. Just… have some faith in her.’ He would have done. He almost always listened to Gwen, but at this point…

‘We’re following her. If she has nothing to hide, then you shouldn’t fear us stalking her.’ Arthur’s words fell into the quiet ache that settled between them, waited for some response. Nothing happened, nobody argued, and Arthur knew his word would be obeyed. They would track Morgana down, find out why she was sneaking out of Camelot.

‘And if it’s bad?’ Gwen whispered, looking up with tears in her eyes.

‘Then we deal with it.’

**

Morgana stalked into the clearing as she usually did, Merlin watching as she lowered the hood of her cloak.

‘Were you followed?’ He questioned, the Witch snorting.

‘I’m not an idiot, Merlin.’ That was the only answer he was going to get, so the Warlock rose up off the log he’d been seated on. The Lady walked over to a tree, unclasping her cloak and removing it. Underneath, she was dressed in clothing that Arthur would never approve of. Breeches that were tight to her skin, only reaching her knees. A tunic with a belt tied around the middle, sucking it in and holding the dagger that he’d gifted her.

Her hair was braided back, pinned in place so securely that he knew it had to be Magic. The cloak was hung over a branch, before the Witch turned to him and smiled.

‘What’s today’s lesson, Emrys?’ The Warlock huffed a laugh, offered out his hand and summoned a small flame to it. Just enough to start the lesson. Morgana studied it, then held out her own hand and tried to copy. It only took a couple of attempts, she didn’t need to speak the words anymore.

‘What would you like to learn?’ He questioned, banishing the flame and waiting for her to make a decision.

She looked to the plants, to the trees and vegetation surrounding the area, then back to him.

‘I want to be able to create life.’ He sucked in air, grimaced.

‘You know…’

‘That you’re the strongest sorcerer to walk the earth, while I’m only a High Priestess. I know, but… please.’ He could never deny her anything, had no choice but to go to her side. She took both of his hands in hers, unclenched his fingers to reveal the tiny flower that was blooming.

‘Beautiful.’ She murmured, Merlin picking the flower and tucking it behind her ear.

‘Let me show you.’ He needed no spell, just let down the barriers that kept his Magic built up. It crept out to the surroundings, began to shift and influence the world around them. Morgana gasped, stepping away from him as he let his eyes shut, concentrated on his power.

He didn’t need to see to know his gift, didn’t need to speak to command it. Flowers, butterflies, animals would be gathering at the display of his connection to the earth.

When he opened his eyes, it was to find Morgana right in front of him. She wasn’t looking at the Magic, she was looking at him. Her hands came to cradle his face, fingertips soft against his cheeks, tracing the edges of his jaw like he was… special. Her eyes mirrored his, sunlight that made her look like a Goddess. He didn’t care if it was blasphemy, there was nothing in Camelot that could hold him back anymore. Nobody, Arthur aside, that he’d care for more than the girl in front of him.

‘Lady Morgana…’ He should step back. He needed to pull his Magic back, to kill the life he was creating, but he couldn’t.

‘Merlin.’ Not Emrys, like she usually addressed him as when they were in a lesson.

He’d poisoned her. She’d tried to kill him. Yet they stood with no space between them, with Morgana holding him like… like a lover might.

‘I know she loved you, Merlin.’ Freya. Merlin didn’t flinch, didn’t dare shy away from Morgana when he’d promised to be truthful to her.

‘Destiny comes first.’ He responded, even though it was a lie. If Destiny truly did come first, then Merlin would have killed Morgana, or kept her far from Camelot. She was supposed to kill Arthur, eventually, although not directly by her own hand.

‘Don’t lie to me.’ Not angry, a mere whisper that echoed in the quiet of the clearing.

‘If what the prophecy says is true, then I’ll see her again. I’ll have all of eternity to apologise.’ Immortality. When Merlin had been told that, his heart had shattered. Morgana had found him, screaming on his knees in the clearing, and there had begun the first of many lessons on Magic.

‘We’ll have an eternity. I won’t leave you to face this alone, Merlin. I won’t leave you like the Knights will, like Gwen.’ She halted, biting her lip hard enough that he saw blood.

‘Like Arthur.’ Merlin felt tears track down his cheeks, the hurt of losing everyone. Will, Freya, Balinor…

‘You’ll be an incredible High Priestess, Morgana.’ Together, they’d bring a golden age to Albion. They would live with Magic freed, able to live in peace.

All because he’d given up believing that Destiny really was set in stone. Merlin watched as Morgana’s fingers moved to the nape of his neck, to the hair at the back that she tugged slightly.

‘We can protect Arthur.’ Merlin stated, and Morgana laughed.

‘Only you would speak of my brother when we’re like this.’ The Pendragon grinned, that signature smirk that both of them had so well. It was like the way they learned, both had a frown that Merlin found utterly adorable.

‘Like what?’ Merlin questioned, only then realising that Morgana’s eyes were still golden, and reflected his own right back. Magic, he was still pumping it out over Camelot, the entire place with be blooming if he didn’t get it back under control.

‘This.’ Morgana said firmly, before her lips came crashing to his.


End file.
